Apagón
by Medeah
Summary: La ira es una locura breve... One Shot.


Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen.

Primer One Shot de una serie que voy a ir subiendo a medida que los tenga listos. Sin relación con ninguna otra historia.

**

* * *

**

**APAGÓN**

Abrí los ojos y la escena me golpeó con fuerza en medio de la cara.

Ser traído de vuelta a la realidad tan de sopetón me deja desorientado, híper ventilado y algo mareado… Tardo un rato en ubicarme.

El silencio es lo primero que noto y resulta abrumador. Después de todos esos gritos y los estallidos de las armas, el contraste con la calma posterior es enorme, por un segundo pienso que tal vez me quedé sordo.

Pero no. Es sólo que ya todo está tranquilo ahora. Ya todo terminó.

De un viaje vuelven a mí los recuerdos de dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí.

Sé bien lo que estaba haciendo y por qué, pero cuando trato de pensar en lo que pasó desde que volé la puerta de la bodega a patadas hasta ahora que estoy parado en medio del lugar, todo lo que veo es negro.

Maldita sea, es eso. Me fui a negro otra vez.

Me borré…

Miro a mi alrededor, los cuerpos en el suelo, las pozas de sangre, las paredes salpicadas…

Me observo a mí mismo con un poco de temor, pero veo que sigo en una pieza. Eso es bueno.

Pero la piel me pica y la siento pegajosa…

Me miro más de cerca, levanto un brazo frente a mí. Un grueso, espeso, chorro de sangre se desliza por mi codo hasta caer al suelo. Me lo quedo mirando por un rato con asco, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no está distinto, tengo salpicones en el pecho, en las piernas, siento la cara cubierta de algo caliente que comienza a escocer.

Me pasé una mano por la cara y la sentí remover bastante líquido a su paso.

Ok. Esto fue un maldito baño de sangre, me queda claro.

De pronto siento algo pesado en mi otra mano.

Bajo la vista para ver y me encuentro sosteniendo una ametralladora corta.

Curioso.

Recuerdo vagamente haberla recogido del piso, pero no recuerdo haberla usado. Tengo que haberlo hecho, sé que sí, pero no me acuerdo.

Me tengo que haber puesto loco, eso es seguro. Nunca me acuerdo de nada cuando me pongo loco, mi mente se va a negro. Como un apagón.

Recuerdo haber entrado, recuerdo a esta manga de desgraciados habérseme tirado encima, después… después nada.

No, un momento.

Sí, algo, algo más…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, me concentro.

No estaba solo, tiré la puerta de una patada, las armas dispararon en seguida contra nosotros, pasaron silbando sobre mi cabeza, justo a mi lado. Algo golpeó a Casey y luego lo vi caer al suelo…

Oh, Dios…

¡Casey!

.- Casey…- Grito.- ¡CASEY!

Me di una vuelta sobre mí mismo, gritando su nombre, mirando el piso a mi alrededor, mi vista se desliza por un desfile de cuerpos, ojos desorbitados, bocas desdentadas, caras, cuerpos ensangrentados, piernas, brazos, dedos…

.- ¡CASEY!

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo ¿Dónde mierda está? Lo vi caer al piso, lo vi caer justo a mi lado…

De pronto escucho algo, muy débil, un quejido en un rincón…

Corro a ver.

Sentí como el corazón se me paraba en el momento en que lo vi a medio sepultar entre un enredo de cadáveres.

Su brazo se extiende hacia mí, balbucea algo, pero no se mueve mucho más.

Trato de llegar hasta él y me resbalo un par de veces en el suelo viscoso. Hice a un lado un par de cuerpos y al fin puedo verlo mejor.

.- Case…- Llamo y mi voz suena débil. Tomo la mano que me ofrece y tiro de él, sacándolo a un lugar con más espacio. Él me devuelve un gritito de dolor.

Lo veo bien ahora, tiene el costado derecho empapado de sangre. Me arrodillé junto a él.

.- No Casey, no me hagas esto…- Dije, tratando de que me mirara, pero no hay reacción en su cara. No me interesa que se de cuenta, estoy jodidamente asustado, hay tanta sangre ahí…

_No, no, por favor Dios, no, Casey no. _

_No te lleves a Casey, a cualquiera menos a él… _

_Es el único puto amigo que tengo. _

Tiré de la camiseta y se terminó desgarrando, pero le dejó a la vista el abdomen. Tomé el mismo pedazo roto de camiseta y lo pasé por la herida, haciendo a un lado la sangre, las manos me quedan empapadas.

Miro de cerca, toco el costado de donde viene toda esa sangre, mis manos tiemblan.

Casey suelta otro quejido, más agudo esta vez.

Bien, eso es bueno, el dolor es bueno. El dolor significa que sigues aquí.

.- Hijo de puta, no te llegó…-Susurro aliviado. Buscaba el agujero de una bala, pero no había nada ahí, sólo una herida, un rasmillón gigante, pero no agujeros. Eso es bueno. La maldita bala sólo le había pasado rozando sin impactar.

El maldito bastardo se había salvado, una vez más. No pude evitarlo, una sonrisa gigante apareció en mi cara.

Tenía que doler como el carajo, pero no moriría… Claro, si lograba sacarlo de ahí antes de que se fuera en sangre.

Recuerdo cuando lo oí gritar y después lo vi caer.

Ahí fue cuando me borré.

Ese tiene que haber sido el momento preciso, el momento en que perdí la noción de todo…

Estaba mirando la herida aún, cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo. Vi primero la mano que me agarraba y después la cara de Casey.

Había abierto los ojos y me miraba lánguidamente, pero seguía ahí.

.- Me asustaste, desgraciado.- Le dije con una sonrisa, sin ocultar mi felicidad.- Pero te vas a poner bien, confía en mí…

Casey no dijo nada, sólo me devolvió una cara de preocupación. Preocupación, temor y algo de espanto…

.- Viejo…- Me dijo apenas.- Viejo, tienes que calmarte…- Lo miré extrañado, pero después solté un bufido. Él apretó más su mano en mi brazo.- Es en serio, viejo, mira lo que hiciste aquí… Mira como quedó. Eras un monstruo, viejo. En serio, Raph… tienes que calmarte…

Traté de seguir sonriendo, pero él seguía mirándome así…

Desvié la vista y me volví a mirar a mis espaldas.

Había cuerpos tirados por doquier, algunos tan retorcidos que parecía que se los hubiera tragado y después escupido un huracán.

Recuerdo haber pasado entre ellos, recuerdo haberme abierto paso…

Recuerdo haber estado enojado, furioso… fuera de mí.

Pero nada más. Todo lo demás es negro.

Sé que no tengo control, Splinter siempre me lo dijo, sé que no me contengo. Simplemente estallo y me desconecto, simplemente eso.

Miro a mí alrededor, todo lleno de sangre…

Casey tiene razón, quedó la cagada. De haberme visto haciendo esto, seguro me habría detenido, seguro habría hecho algo…

Pero, honestamente, no me acuerdo de nada.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer y no olvide dejar su comentario!


End file.
